yandere_simulator_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Quality Standards
Important Things to Note #Any page that doesn't meet the quality standards will receive the "Needs Help" template and category, which will make it easier for staff members to track down problematic pages so that they can be fixed later. ##However, if a page has been in the "Needs Help" category for 3 month, it will be deleted, instead. This is to keep the wiki clean. #In accordance with the Content Rule #5, the staff members have all the rights to edit your pages if something is wrong with them standards or category-wise. They do not need your consent to do their job. #If your page has been deleted you can contact a staff member to have it restored. Content Standards |-|General Standards= These standards are universal and apply to almost every page, with the exception of blog posts, discussion posts, user pages and message wall greetings. ... #Yandere Simulator Community Wiki's main language is English, which is why every page and template on this wiki must be primarily in English. #The creator of the page should always be mentioned somewhere on the page itself. Community pages, however, are excluded from this rule. #Emojis, special fonts and symbols are prohibited, as they don't properly display on certain devices. ##A large exception is language symbols. These may include, but are not limited to such things as: accents, Japanese symbols, Chinese symbols, Cyrillic symbols, Arabic symbols, and so on. #A page must have somewhat decent grammar. You can use a spellchecker program or ask a staff member to assist you if you're having any problems with grammar. #A page's title and headings should be properly capitalized. #A page's headings should always be formatted as such. For example, main sections headings should use the Heading 2 formatting, sub-headings in that section need to use the Heading 3 formatting, and so on. #A page's gallery should use the default gallery feature of the wiki. ##It is, however, allowed to add separate images to pages here and there for design or other purposes. One should be careful while doing so, though, as images may sometimes mess up the formatting of a page. |-|OC Standards= OC pages are pages made for Original Characters - some of the most common fan creations in any fandom, including this one. ... A good example of an OC that follows the quality standards well is Community-chan. It's recommended that you use her page as a reference when creating your own OC pages. ... #The minimum of what an OC page needs is an infobox and at least two finished paragraphs of text. If a page has less than that and two weeks since its creation have passed it will be deleted. #If an OC is offensive or targets a specific user of the wiki, it will be deleted on the spot without prerequisite warnings. |-|Fanon Standards= Fanon pages are pages made for fanon versions of canon things, mainly, students, clubs or Akademi High School as a whole. Fanons can be considered more simple versions of AUs. ... #The minimum of what any fanon character page needs is an infobox and at least two finished paragraphs of text. If a page has less than that and two weeks since its creation have passed it will be deleted. ##The minimum of what a fanon club page needs is a description of the club and what's been altered from its original version and also a list of the club's members and leader(s). ##The minimum of what a general fanon page needs is a description of the fanon version, a description of what's been changed and a list of characters in the fanon. #If a fanon is offensive or is used to target users on the wiki, it will be deleted on the spot without prerequisite warnings. |-|AU Standards= AU pages are pages made for alternative universes. Unlike fanons, they're much more flexible, especially because they can include things that aren't related only to Yandere Simulator. ... #The minimum of what any AU character page needs is an infobox and at least two finished paragraphs of text. If a page has less than that and two weeks since its creation have passed it will be deleted. ##The minimum of what a general AU page needs is a description of the AU and a list of things in it. #If an AU is offensive or is used to target users on the wiki, it will be deleted on the spot without prerequisite warnings. |-|Template Standards= Templates, especially infoboxes and property templates, are essential in page formatting. ... #A character page needs to use one of the following templates: Infobox, Infobox 2 or Infobox 3. #A page that needs to list characters must use the Profile template. #Huge images in infoboxes aren't allowed. The maximum size an image in an infobox can have is around 260px. Anything larger needs to be sized down. #A property template can be used to signify ownership over a page. It is recommended that you use the default Property template instead of making a new one. ##However, do keep in mind that a property template can't be huge. If the template is the only thing you can see without scrolling down, then your templates needs to be made smaller. #The text in any template must be easily readable. Avoid using extremely light colors. #Try to not use neon and flashy colors when customizing your templates. |-|Club Standards= Clubs, despite not being allowed to have their own pages, still have quality standards of their own. ... #A club must have a president. #Unless what you're making is a joke club or a club that's not recognized by Akademi High or any other school, like the canon gaming club, your club must be something that would realistically be accepted on an actual school campus. #A club shouldn't be too similar to any of the clubs that already exist in the game. #A club must have a category with proper grammar, capitalization and punctuation, just like canon clubs. #A club must have an accessory associated with it. #Unlike other content on the Yandere Simulator Community Wiki, you're not allowed to make separate pages for clubs. All fanon clubs are listed on the Clubs page, instead. |-|Persona Standards= Personas, despite not being allowed to have their own pages, still have quality standards of their own. ... #A persona must have an associated reaction to murder, finding a corpse and facing a camera. #A persona shouldn't be too similar to an already existing one. #A persona that's offensive will be deleted on the spot without prerequisite warnings. #Unlike other content on the Yandere Simulator Community Wiki, you're not allowed to make separate pages for personas. All fanon personas are listed on the Personas page, instead. Category Standards |-|General Categories= #'Username's Pages' - a user's page should always have a category like "Community-chan's Pages". #'WIP' - this category must be used on every page that is still a work in progress. #'Shared' - if a page is shared between two or more users, it should be marked as such. #'Adopted' - if a page was adopted from another user, it should be marked as such. |-|OC Categories= #'OCs' - every OC page requires this category for easier navigation. #'User's OCs' - an OC page should always have a category like "Community-chan's OCs". #'Joke OCs' - any OC that is made as a joke or a parody must have this category. #'Occupation categories' - categories like Students or Teachers are mandatory. #'Persona categories' - categories, such as Social Butterfly must be used. ##These categories, however, are not to be used for an OC's character traits. Use them only to mark their in-game persona. #'Gender categories' - such categories as Females or Males are needed to list OCs by their gender. #'Year categories' - categories like 2nd Years are needed to list OCs by their age. ##These categories, however, aren't needed if the OC in question isn't a student. #'Classroom categories' - categories like Classroom 2-1 are for listing OCs by the class they attend. ##These categories are also to be used for teacher OCs. #'Club categories' - categories like Art Club are for listing an OC's club. ##If a student OC has no club, the No Club category is used. ##These categories aren't needed for OCs that aren't students. #'School categories' - categories, such as Akademi High School are needed to categorize OCs by their school. ##These categories, however, aren't needed if an OC is neither a student nor a faculty member of a specific school. #'Fanon Rivals' - if an OC is a fanon rival, they should be marked as such. #'Fanon Club Leaders' - if an OC is a fanon club leader, they should be marked as such. |-|Fanon Categories= #'Fanons' - this category is required for any fanon page on the wiki. #'Username's Fanons' - categories like "Community-chan's Fanons" are mandatory for any fanon page. #'Schools' - this category is required for any fanon school page. |-|AU Categories= #'AUs' - this category is required for any AU page on the wiki. #'Username's AUs' - categories like "Community-chan's AUs" are mandatory for any AU page. #'Schools' - this category is required for any AU school page. |-|Fanfiction Categories= #'Fanfiction' - this category is required for any fanfiction page on the wiki. #'Username's Fanfiction' - categories like "Community-chan's Fanfiction" are mandatory for any fanfiction page. |-|Special Categories= These categories may only be used by the staff of the Yandere Simulator Community Wiki. ... #'Browse' - this category is only to be used on important pages of the Yandere Simulator Community Wiki. #'Featured Content' - this category is only to be used along with either the Featured Character template or the Featured Fanwork template. It is used to mark content that has been featured on the main page. #'Featured Character' - this category is only to be used along with the Featured Character template. It is used to mark a character that has been featured on the main page. #'Featured Fanwork' - this category is only to be used along with the Featured Fanwork template. It is used to mark a fanwork that has been featured on the main page. #'Needs Help' - this category is only to be used along with the Needs Help template. It is used to mark pages that fail to meet the quality standards. #'Candidates for Deletion' - this category is only to be used along with the Delete template. It is used to mark pages for deletion. Category:Browse